


Candlelight

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 7





	Candlelight

Long, sensual licks and soft moans in the flickering warm light of the candles Koyama had specially brought for today and which Shige didn't care much about.

Shige writhes on the sheets, half undressed, white shirt unbuttoned, wrists tied up, eyes on his lover who's still between his legs, taking his time to flick his tongue at the pulsing length, especially paying attention to the slit, swirling his tongue back and forth, feeling his own cock swelling at Shige's noises and the twitch of his dick.

"Kei.." Shige begs softly and Koyama smirks darkly before taking him whole, sucking hard.


End file.
